


Screaming Silence

by CharMarStein



Series: Never Agian [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was dark then white, quiet then loud, Niall didn't know what all the shapes meant but he hoped it would be over soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are welcome like usual :)

It was so dark but Niall could still hear the muffled sobs around him. He didn't understand why anyone would be crying so he tried to move to comfort whoever was sad but his limbs were to heavy. Niall was so confused, he couldn't move. He tried so hard just to move but his limbs wouldn't listen. He needed to help whoever was crying but he couldn't see. It must have been night because it was just so dark, but that didn't explain why he couldn't move. Niall started to freak out, struggling to move, he realized that his eyes were closed and tried to open them but his eyelids were heavy. He tried to call out for help but his body was just not working. Then it all came flooding back, the blood, and the razor, the boys had left him. The boys, he realized they must have found him and that's what the crying was. He wanted to call out and tell them he was still there. There was an annoying pressure on his face but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Zayn slapped at Niall's cheek trying to get him to wake up. All the boys were sobbing Harry holding onto Liam as Louis called for help. He was the only one holding it together well enough to tell the person their address. "Niall please. You can't do this to me! Niall wake up!" Zayn was screaming at him but he got no response. "Niall you selfish bastard come back to me." Zayn screamed with a sharp slap to Niall's face. Niall's hand twitched. "That's it baby wake up." 

"Stop slappin' me" it was barely a whispered mumble but Zayn still heard it. Niall's eyelids started to flutter. "'m sorry." His eyes finally opened and he looked right into Zayn's eyes. 

At that point there was a knock on the door and Louis rushed to let the paramedic in showing him the way to the bathroom. "Sir, I'm going to need you to move." He quickly told Zayn as he rushed to Niall's side throwing medical terms and instructions at the other to paramedics that had followed him in. 

Niall didn't know what was happening, he was so confused, everything was going dark again. "Zayn," he whispered. He needed Zayn, he wasn't ready to die yet, he changed him mind. His cheeks felt warm but he didn't know if it was because he was crying or because Zayn had slapped him so hard. He tried to stay awake to ask Zayn but his eyelids were getting heavy again. 

"Sir, Niall, you need to stay awake," Niall frowned a little, he didn't recognize that voice and he really didn't like it telling him what to do. "Your friends are right here sir and they need you to stay awake." Niall knew he must have been talking about the boys, but he just wanted to go to sleep. The boys would understand, they knew he got grumpy when he didn't sleep enough. 

"Niall baby," He recognized this voice, Zayn's sweat voice always made him so happy. "Niall I know you want to sleep but you have to stay awake, just a little longer baby." 

The sirens were so loud, it didn't make any sense, why would the sirens be so close he was in bed trying to sleep. "No, I need to sleep," He mumbled. He let himself be pulled under again, only to be slapped awake by a screaming Zayn the second time that night. He looked around and noticed he was in the back of an ambulance. He found it very odd and tried to find Zayn to ask him where they were. As he was searching for Zayn he glanced down at his body noticing his bandaged arms, 'oh' he thought, 'that's why I'm in an ambulance.' 

"Niall you better stay with me." Niall's eyes finally found Zayn, he was sobbing and whispering hands folded in front of him almost like he was in prayer. "Niall please don't leave me. How could you do this to us? Why do you what to leave us so bad?"

Niall wanted to comfort Zayn but he couldn't move his body so he settled for making eye contact saying, "Never again." Then his eyes drifted closed and everything was dark and everything was silent. Niall already missed Zayn's voice but this void was peaceful. He felt no pain, it wasn't to loud or too bright, it was just quiet nothingness.


End file.
